The Airport
by Kitsuni
Summary: **shounen-ai-- wallsuke** Daisuke must leave Wallace in America, and it's hard to say goodbye..


****

The Airport By JoltY

(Okay, before I continue on with the story, if you didn't read the summary, this is a **WALLSUKE** fic. That's Wallace (Willis) and Daisuke (Davis) as a romantic pairing. It's shounen-ai. I wouldn't this consider a 'yaoi' fanfiction, because yaoi refers to malexmale SEX, not fluffy things like I have in this fic. Rated PG because it's.. well.. shounen-ai! ^_^ So, I invite you to continue on with the fanfiction. Oh, one more thing, this is based where Daisuke, Miyako, Takeru, Iori, and Hikari are at the airport, preparing to return to Japan.)

---

Daisuke leaned on the telephone booth, waiting impatiently for Wallace to come to the airport and say good-bye to his fellow Digidestined. Hikari sat next to Takeru, who kept looking at his watch. Miyako was at the airport gift shop, picking up some souvenirs. Daisuke looked back at the airport entrance for about the hundredth time that minuet, worrying his head off. What if he doesn't come? What if he forgot? What if he got caught up in something? Those were the thoughts that spun in Daisuke's mind. He shook his dark-red hair, trying to escape those horrible thoughts.

Yesterday, at about 10:30 PM, Daisuke sat next to Wallace. He was in an open field, resting under an apple tree as he peacefully looked out into the horizon. He turned to Daisuke, who was smiling quite contentfully. They sat in silence for about 10 minuets, until Daisuke broke the uneasy silence that stood between them.

"I'm really gonna miss you, Wallace." he said simply. Wallace nodded quickly, almost turning red at even hearing Dai's voice. _'Why am I blushing?'_ Wallace thought to himself. He turned his head to the side so Daisuke wouldn't see his flushed face. '_I hate my stupid emotions. But..' _he thought as he looked at Daisuke, _'he IS kind of cute. ARGH! Did I just think that?! He's been on my mind since he got here! I'm not.. I can't be.. attracted to him? No, no! That's.. wrong! I can't! But.. why am I..'_ Daisuke noticed Wallaces uneasiness. He shifted for a moment.

"Something the matter, Wallace?" Daisuke asked curiously. Wallace looked at him, quite startled by his sudden question. Daisuke raised his eyebrows, pushing Wallace to answer him.

"I.. have a strange feeling, that's all." Wallace said simply. Daisuke tilted his head to his side. "What kinda feelings?"

"About you, Dai-kun." Wallace breathed in. _'It's now or never. He's going to leave tomorrow, and this will be the last time I can talk to him in private.'_

"I-I think I.. like you, Daisuke. And not in that friendly way either. Ever since you came here with that courageous, goofy grin always plastered on your face, I thought you were different, like me. And when your content and peaceful, your so much different than what people think you are. I.. just looked at you a different way, that's all."

Daisuke sat there, his mouth half-open, his stare blank. Wallace looked away, and closed his soft, gentle eyes. _'Great. Just great. He thinks im a queer now. Why Wallace, why?'_

But as Wallace opened his blue eyes and looked back at Daisuke, he did not look at him in a strange way. As a matter of fact, he was smiling. "Ya know," Daisuke told him, "You have alotta guts to come out and tell me how you feel. I could never do that to Hikari. And.. well.. I think you're cool, Wallace-kun."

Wallace smiled back at him, blushing at being called 'cool'. His mind went into automatic mode and, without knowing, he stretched out his arms at Daisuke and wrapped him up a gentle hug. Daisuke stared at him for a few seconds, surprised, but eventually softened up and returned the hug. _'I've never been this close to a boy before,'_ Daisuke thought to himself, _'But if Wallace likes it, then it's fine by me.'_ And they sat for what seemed like forever, in each others arms, until Daisuke reminded Wallace that they should head back. So they rose from their spot and walked back to the others, hand-in-hand.

---

Wallace rode his bicycle on the bicycle path next to the busy highway, and spotted the airport. He panted, threw his bicycle down on the ground and ran down the hill to the airport. He ran through the door, and looked anxiously for the terminal. He pulled his hand in his pocket and pulled out a crumbled paper with Daisuke's scribbly handwriting, which had the digidestined's terminal on it. Wallace walked around with a quick pace to find it.

---

Daisuke furrowed his brows. _'He said he'd be here.. he said he had something to do quick.. c'mon Wallace!' _

"Well, it's almost boarding time." Takeru said as his watch turned 3. Him, Hikari, Miyako, and Iori rose from their spots and grabbed their bags as Miyako returned from her shopping spree. Daisuke sighed sadly, and grabbed his bags. Suddenly, a figure in the distance shouted his name. _'Wallace!'_

"Daisuke!"

"Wallace!"

The two boys embraced, laughing and smiling. The pulled away as they noticed the other digidestined were watching. Daisuke pulled Wallace off to the side.

"What took you so long, man?" he asked. Suddenly, Wallace pulled out a galliant flower from his pocket. It was red, sparkled with blue and brown spots on the peddals and a long stem. He handed it to Daisuke.

"I've searched all the floral shops in the city, and I finally found it. It has a reddish and brown color for your wonderful hair, and blue for your digimon, Veemon. By the way, where is that little blue digi anyways?"

"We had to put him in a dog cage. We had to dress him like a puppy!" Daisuke reponded. Both of them laughed at the thought.

"Flight 627 is now boading. All passengers proceed to the boarding desk."

"Well, this is my flight," Daisuke said. Wallace nodded, almost crying, knowing that his best friend is going away. A whole ocean away. The two boys embraced, and, letting all his emotion out, kissed Daisuke gingerly on the lips. Daisuke blushed, totally caught off-guard. The kiss was broken, and Wallace shook his head.

"Sorr--" Daisuke cut him off by placing his index finger on his lips. Hikari called Daisuke's name.

"Coming!" he called back. He turned to Wallace, and placed his hand softly on his cheek. "Ill miss you Wallace. I'll promise I'll write you every week."

Wallace nodded. The two boys smiled at each other warmly, and Daisuke began to walk back to Hikari.

"Ja ne, Wallace-kun!" he yelled. The other Digidestined waved, and boarded the plane. As boarding was finished, Wallace walked over to the window, placing his hand on it where the plane was located. And in the plane, Daisuke put his hand on his window. And, without knowing, each simultaneously said these words..

"I'll miss you."

---

(Aww, didn't that make you feel all warm inside? ^^; I know it was kind of rushed, but oh well. I really enjoyed writing this. Feedback is appreciated, of course.)


End file.
